


You Are My Everything

by TitanSlayer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrinette, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Photographer!Adrien, Pre-Relationship, kind of heavy makeout, lovestruck Adrien, makeout, mutual feelings, post-reveal, sappy Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien saw the stars and the moon in Marinette's eyes. He never thought he would fall so heavily for her like he did. His two favourite people turned out to be the same person and nothing was better than that.</p><p>Adrien basically being a sappy fool confessing his love to Marinette in her room as Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first contribution to the fandom, yay! Hope you enjoy.

Why had he never noticed how beautiful Marinette actually is? She is beautiful as herself, Marinette and as Ladybug. Why had he never noticed how her blue hair shined so wonderfully in the sun and how her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about designing stuff? And her smile, oh god, her smile was so captivating and alluring that Adrien always had the urge to kiss her. Damn, her lips looked so kissable. Her soft, pink lips that curled up into a beautiful small smile. 

Adrien's heart fluttered at the sight of her lying next to him on the grass, talking excitedly to Alya and Nino about her new projects. Marinette's voice relaxed him instantly and he closed his eyes and let the sun warm his entire body. 

He began to imagine him kissing her under a big tree. He would have one hand on her waist, holding her close to his body and the other hand would be tangled in her hair. In his fantasy she stared longingly into his green eyes and bit her lip. Kind of like a magic spell that pulled them closer, their lips would only be mere centimeters apart. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and saw her half-lidded eyes. Marinette would whisper out his name. The thought of kissing her drove him insane. 

His heartbeat quickened. And time began to go by slower as he feels himself getting closer to her. She smelled so sweet, after vanilla and lavender, it was an intoxicating scent that drove him to the brink. Adrien's head was racing and his mind only contained thoughts of Marinette. 

Since when did he liked her so much? 

Since when had he become so madly in love with her? 

Just as they were about to kiss he was brought back to reality. 

And reality was that she was lying right beside him. And he was imagining _them kissing_ when she was _right there_. Adrien's face lit up and hoped no one would see his face. His body was tense. 

But they were actually just friends. Just friends. It kind of saddened him, but he was glad about the progress they have made. After their identity reveal she was more relaxed around him and way more playful around Adrien the way she was around him as Chat Noir. That brought a smile to his face. Marinette's stuttering around him lessened. It wasn't gone entirely, but he loved it either way. The thing he loved the most though, was the way she blushed. The shade of red adorned her face so beautifully. 

He sighed contently. It was nice to lie in grass during lunch break with your friends and not give a damn about grass stains in your designer shirt. Just being able to forget about being Adrien Agreste for a moment made him happy. 

It didn't last long when the bell already rang and they had to get up reluctantly. 

Adrien hastily stood up and gathered the courage to help Marinette up. He offered her his right hand and had a sheepish smile and the other hand on his neck. A slight blush was to be seen on his cheeks and it spread right up to his neck. 

"Your hand, my lady?" He tried to sound confident, he tried to sound more like Chat Noir, more like his alter-ego, but it wasn't convincing enough. 

Marinette sat up and looked up to Adrien. His back was facing the sun, so to Marinette it looked like he was an angel surrounded by the light of the sun. His blond hair was practically golden looking. He was so handsome. No wonder, he is a model after all. 

She gladly accepted his outstretched hand and he pulled her up in a standing position. 

Their eyes locked and neither of them looked away. Adrien could swear he saw the universe shining in her eyes and the thousand freckles that covered her nose so adorably. He was so enchanted and she looked even better in the sunlight. Her hand was so warm and soft and fit _perfectly_ in his. It was almost as if her hands were made for him. 

' _Made for holding my_ _hand_ ', he thought shyly. A faint blush formed across his face. 

 

Marinette's head stopped working the second she touched his hand. He had a firm grip on her hand and pulled her up. She began to drool mentally. 

How could he look so flawless without even trying? How was this fair? How was he so perfect as Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir at the same time? 

She got almost lost in his green bright eyes, until Alya cleared her throat. 

"I don't know how long you want to hold hands, but we need to go to class." Alya said and had a smirk on her face. She was honestly so proud of her best friend. Alya only wanted the best for her and her crush Adrien. 

Neither of them realized that they were still holding hands that neither of them let go. 

Marinette hastily let to go of his hand and blushed harder. 

"Ah, I-I am sorry!" She apologized and fumbled with her hands nervously. Her heart pounded so fast she thought it might burst out of her chest. 

Adrien already missed her hand and the warmth it brought along. He sighed longingly and his features softened. He was sure he looked like a lovestruck teenage boy. 

Which he was, but still. 

Everything she did adored him. He adored her so much he didn't mind her stuttering and her nervous blabbering. In fact, he loved it. 

"No it's okay..." He said bashfully. 

Alya's eyes switched back and forth between them before putting her hands together. 

"Can we go back then?" She asked with a smile that said 'you're going to tell me what the hell that was Marinette'. 

Marinette gulped. 

* * *

 

Alya and Marinette were walking a few meters in front of Nino and Adrien. Alya was questioning her best friend of course. 

Nino put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Dude, what was that? You were looking at her like you wanted to devour her. Do you... like Marinette?" He asked. 

Panic was seen in Adrien's eyes. 

"N-no, I mean... maybe?" He said unsure of himself and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know. It might be that I like her, but I haven't figured it out myself actually." He shrugged. 

His best friend patted reassuring his back. "Easy, easy, there is no rush! It's rather amusing seeing you like that to be honest." Nino laughed and Adrien was shaking his head, laughing as well. 

He must've looked really stupid. 

* * *

 

The next day Adrien came with a camera around his neck to school. People were turning their heads to the boy, curious glances here and there. 

"Doing your own photoshoot now?" Nino asked. 

"That's not what it is." Adrien replied. 

Alya and a very tired Marinette met the two in front of the school. 

"Good morning! Look who I got out of bed!" She exclaimed and pointed at Marinette. 

The boys chuckled at the sight. "Yeah yeah..." Mumbled Marinette. 

Alya's eyes wandered to the camera around Adrien's neck. "What's that? Trying to be a photographer yourself?" She asked. 

The blonde boy smiled and help up the camera, "I've taken an interest in taking pictures. I was actually hoping you guys would play model for me and pose a bit. Or at least randomly make pictures of you." 

The other three were beaming at each other. "Sounds good!" Said Alya. 

"If you'll have me!" Nino agreed and threw his arm around his best friend's shoulder. 

"S-Sure." Came from Marinette, what almost sounded like a shy whisper. 

Adrien grinned from ear to ear. He was really happy to hear his friends agreeing to help him out. 

' _Today would be a good day._ ', told Adrien himself. 

 

The hours began to fly by and the four of them packed their things to have their lunch break. 

Alya and Nino turned to the other two and asked, "You guys coming with us getting lunch at that café down the street?" They looked at them expectantly. 

Marinette was the first one to refuse. "Sorry guys, but I really wanted to finish that one design..." She trailed off. 

"What about you, Adrien?" Nino turned to the blond boy in front of him. 

"I have to refuse you guys too, there is something that I wanted to do." He said and pointed to his camera. 

The couple laughed and went their way. 

There was a brief silence when Adrien turned to Marinette. "Sooo... I'll be going then." 

"Y-yeah, me too. See you later in class." She smiled sweetly at him. 

His heart stopped beating for a moment. 

* * *

 

Adrien wandered around a bit, playing with the features of his camera. He was taking pictures of random things, such as the trees, the birds, the sky etc. But he quickly got bored of these things. His steps faltered when he saw Marinette sitting on a small stone wall with her sketchbook in her hands. 

She didn't seem to notice him standing there, as she was so concentrated on what she was doing. 

He really didn't know what he was doing. He lifted the camera up to his eyes and Marinette came into focus. It was as if his brain and his hands acted on their own. 

He snapped a few pictures of her. 

The way she was looking was breathtaking. The sun shone directly onto her, making her hair shine so brightly. With this camera he could make out every single freckle on her nose. Her eyes were focused on whatever she was designing at the moment. The camera perfectly captured her in the moment of doing something she did so passionately. Which was also reflected in her eyes. 

She had her pencil between her lips as she pondered on something. He held his breath. Oh how he wished he was the one touching her lips instead of the pencil. 

Was he jealous of a pencil? He was sure he was becoming crazy. 

His need to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her became stronger each day he saw her. The day they revealed their identities to each other was when his view on Ladybug changed. He was confused at first, because he didn't know what to think when he found out it was Marinette who happened to fight with him against Hawkmoth. Since knowing it is Marinette he began to notice other sides of her. She was sweet, shy and funny. He actually began to like her more and more and that was strange. Adrien still liked Ladybug, but it was different now. He adored both sides of her. And he was glad that she is Ladybug, because Marinette was a kind and sweet person. 

One thing that he was really glad for is that she was still sassy with him. Even when she is Marinette. Sure, more often than not she was still that shy and reserved girl around him, but she could still be witty and sassy with him as Marinette. 

Although Ladybug knew about Chat Noir's feelings for her, after the reveal nothing ever happened. It was all a bit awkward at first and he stopped flirting with Ladybug for a while, since he didn't wanted to make Marinette to feel uncomfortable. He never stopped loving her though. But they soon found themselves in the same rhythm again and behaved like they normally did. Which was good. He liked the way their friendship was going. 

Adrien stopped taking pictures for a while and he came back to his senses. Only to realize that he was openly staring at her with his camera in his hands like a creep. But he couldn't help himself. The way she sat there was taking his breath away and his mind went numb. He went through the pictures he had previously taken of her. She looked so cute and the pictures he made were really good, if he could say so himself. He definitively improved on his skills. 

He glanced at her one more time. 

Her expression had changed completely. Her eyes were wide open, her lips curled into a satisfied smile as she stared at her sketchbook. Adrien's heart was beating faster and he could feel the blood rushing to his face as he instinctively took another picture. 

This time, however, she noticed the click of the camera as he took the picture. Her head rose and her bluebell eyes locked with his. She looked shocked at first and Adrien gave her a shy smile. God, this was embarrassing. She caught him taking a picture of her! She gave him the permission earlier to take photos of her, but it was still embarrassing to him. 

Marinette gave him a small bashful wave. Adrien was sure that he was blushing really bad at this moment. Nonetheless he walked up to her. 

"Hey." He said and rubbed his neck with his right hand. 

"Hi." She replied quietly and smiled down at him. "Liked what you saw?" She teasingly asked him. 

Adrien was caught off guard as he choked on his own spit. He quickly recovered and smirked. "Actually yes, I could show you so you can see for yourself." Adrien offered and teased her back. 

Marinette chuckled, "Alright, show them to me!" she closed her sketchbook excitedly. 

"I was actually thinking about showing them to you tonight, when I am not Adrien." 

Her eyes widened a bit at what he implied. "Silly kitty. I'll look forward to it." 

"So wanna head back to class together?" He asked, offering his hand to her again, a second time this week. But this time he was helping her getting down and not up. 

Marinette nodded and placed her hand in his. He closed his hand on hers firmly but not before he was placing a kiss on top of her hand and helped her getting down safely. She rolled her eyes at the Chat like gesture, but her face held a tone of pink, betraying her action. 

"Thanks." she said and squeezed his hand softly. And yet again he realized how soft her hands were. 

Marinette was looking at the ground trying not to meet his eyes. She was so adorable that he had to resist the urge to pull her towards him and kiss her. 

Where did all the thoughts about kissing her come from? 

He honestly didn't know. 

They were still holding hands by the time they stood in front of the classroom. It felt like a natural thing for them to do. There was some small talk and some bickering involved. 

When Alya and Nino came back they instantly noticed their hands. 

Alya raised her right eyebrow at the two of them. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So are you guys secretly dating?" She asked provocatively. 

"Yeah man, all I see is you guys holding hands and stuff. Finally admitting to that crush?" Nino piped in. 

Marinette playfully glared at them. "Oh? And what about you guys?" 

"What do you mean?" Alya asked defensively. 

"You know what I mean, Alya. You and Nino are totally a thing." She giggled. 

Said people blushed at the comment. 

Nino touched Marinette's shoulder and whispered, "I haven't asked her out yet, Mari!" He was clearly stressed out about the whole situation. 

Alya just laughed, "Oh girl you would be the first one to know about it." 

"I sure hope so." 

 

Class was boring. As usual. And Adrien couldn't quite resist stealing glances at Marinette. Whenever he was caught in the act both of them chuckled, earning strange looks from their best friends. He rested his head on his hand and sighed dreamily. He couldn't wait for tonight to go to Marinette's room and pay her a visit as Chat Noir. 

* * *

 

After school Adrien was waiting desperately for the night to roll around. He was lying in his bed and clutched his pillow close to his body. 

"Man you're really in love with her, huh? Gross." Said Plagg and hovered over the boy, 

Adrien rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back. "Have you ever been in love, Plagg?" He asked. 

The black kwami shook his head, "No! The only thing I love is cheese!" 

"Whatever..." Mumbled Adrien. 

Plagg rubbed a tiny paw across his face. "Hey kid, I need some cheese, like, right now." 

"Can't you just wait until dinner?" Adrien groaned and pressed the pillow onto his face. Why was his kwami so obsessed with cheese? 

"Nuh-uh." Argued Plagg. 

Sometimes Adrien didn't know what to do with him. 

He slid the pillow off his face and let it rest on his stomach. "You know" he began, "Sometimes, when I look at Marinette my heart stops beating for a moment and my mind goes blank." 

"Are you sick?" Asked his kwami. 

"No, nothing like that." Adrien shook his head, laughing a bit to himself. "I think I am really just in love." He sighed and closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

Later that evening there was a knock on Marinette's window. She closed her sketchbook with a smile. She knew exactly who it was. She was really excited to see him. 

Marinette still had a crush on Adrien, nothing really changed that after their reveal. She was very relieved to know that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, because she might have fallen for the black cat too. Although she could never understand how they could be the same person. Adrien was reserved and so kind and Chat Noir was a total flirt. His personas were so different. 

Through the window she could see Chat with a stupid grin on his face and a camera around his neck. The same camera he shot photos of her. She blushed at the thought. 

 _'Right, that's why he is here...'_ , she reminded herself and tried to calm herself down. 

She opened the window and he jumped right through it. Her room was dimly lit and it made it very cozy looking. 

"Hello, my princess." He said and kissed the top of her hand in greetings. 

 "Why hello, Chaton. I didn't know you were coming." She said playfully, "Are you always visiting citizens?" 

He smirked. "Only my favourite one." 

Marinette was used to this already but this sentence made her brain stop working for a moment. It was still _Adrien_ _Agreste_ she was talking to. And he called her his favourite! 

"W-well then, want some croissants? They were still left so I thought you must be hungry, so I brought them up here... and... yeah" she rambled in order to try to change the subject and turned around so he couldn't see the blush on her face. 

Chat didn't know why she was so nervous again, but he found it quite amusing. He smiled fondly at her. "I'd love to try one, princess." Maybe today he would tell her. Maybe today would be the day he told her he loved her. Would she say yes? Would she reject him? According to Nino she fancied him since a long time now. Chat still couldn't wrap his head around the thought. Why was he so damn oblivious? 

There she was, his Ladybug. His Marinette. He never had this much luck in his life before. 

He bit into the croissant and savoured the flavour on his tongue. His cat ears were perking up. "These are really good, Mari!" He was so hungry he devoured them all in such a short time. He took a big bite and moaned at the feeling of his stomach filling up. "They are purrfect, my lady! Have you made them?" He asked. 

"Ah, no I didn't. My Papa made them actually, so..." 

After Chat ate his croissants they sat on her lounge chair. He turned on his camera. He couldn't get over the fact that they sat together so closely. Her arm touched his and he began to feel nervous. She smelled so good. Like vanilla and baked goods. What else can you expect when you're living right above a bakery and your parents are bakers? 

"How many pictures have you been taking of me?" She asked curiously, reminding him that’s the reason why he was there in the first place. 

He gulped. "Just a few..." He answered. 

Chat showed her the first one. And then the second, and the third and so on. 

Her breath hitched at the last picture he had taken of her. It was the one were she was all smiling and looked really satisfied with whatever she was doing. The sunlight was just perfect in this picture and she looked so pretty. 

Marinette opened her mouth, "Do I..." she hesitated, "Always look like that?" She asked in awe. "I actually look pretty in this one." She mumbled. There was some sadness lingering in her voice. 

Chat was taken aback. How could she say that? How could she not see how pretty she actually is? It was strange to him. He saw the stars and the moon in her. And whenever she looked into his eyes he saw the universe reflected in them. 

"Marinette." He said and placed the camera on the ground. He took her hands in his. Her eyes shifted towards him. "You _are_ pretty." 

Marinette thought she hadn't heard him right. He said she looked... pretty? 

"I-I... Because I am Ladybug? C-" she began, but he interrupted her. 

"No Marinette, you are pretty as Ladybug _and_ as Marinette. Why can't you see it?" He asked, his voice serious. "You are as pretty as thousands of flower fields. My princess, your beauty blinds me more than the sun ever could." He stroked her hand with his thumb. 

"Mon minou..." She whispered. 

"I am going to say something and I am not sure if I will regret it or not but... I... I like you, Marinette." He said as he looked her in the eyes with the most sincere expression. 

Chat was feeling quite anxious as he spoke out his feelings. If she rejected him he only hoped she would let him down gently. There was a painful silence at first until Marinette broke out into a smile. 

"Oh chaton, I like you too." She said. 

"Really? You do?" His cat ears perked up, a huge grin was plastered in his face. 

She laughed, "Yes, really. I do." The last bit came out in a hoarse whisper. Hearing her voice like that gave him goosebumps. 

Unnoticed to them they moved in a bit closer. Marinette licked her lips and his eyes followed her movement. Did he dare to try and kiss her? She admitted in liking him. She wouldn't smack him, right? 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

The question made the hair in her neck stand up. Her mind was racing as she nodded. 

He still held her hand, he noticed. He squeezed it as he moved in. They closed their eyes at the same time. Both anticipating at what was about to come. Their breaths mingled together and it wasn't long before their lips were pressed against each others. Neither of them had previous experience in kissing before, so that made it their first kiss. It was kind of awkward. 

' _Her lips are so soft_...', Chat thought. Just like he imagined them to be. 

The kiss was electrifying. And he wanted more. Chat could basically taste the lingering flavour of her chapstick on her lips. Strawberry. It held on for a while before he broke the kiss to regain his breath. Both of them were breathing quite heavily, not being used to kissing yet. He stared at her face only to see that she was bright red. He must've looked the same, because she had a goofy smile on her face. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked cheekily. 

She couldn't suppress a laugh and stick out her tongue at him. 

"Before we continue with this, let me detransform first." He said and she nodded. 

She watched how the cat ears, the mask and the leather disappeared from his body. Her eyes moved up and down his entire body. 

"Like watch you see?" He teased, mimicking her words from earlier the day. 

"Very much so." She said to his surprise. And with so much confidence in her voice. She was so... so _bold_. And he _liked it_. 

Fingertips glided up his arm and he registered them to be Marinette's. He longed to touch her, to kiss her one more time. So he did. He leaned into her again and she happily kissed him back. Adrien's hand found their place on her hips and applied more pressure on her lips. Marinette's hands wandered up to his neck and god, his skin felt like he's on fire. There was a firework inside his brain and he couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her touch, her _everything_ drove him crazy. Everywhere she touched him felt like fire. The kiss was tingling and exciting. Her right hand snaked into his hair and pulled on some strands with gentle pressure. That made Adrien groan into the kiss. It kind of turned him on, if he had to be honest. 

With one hand he gently pushed her onto her back on the lounge chair. Her head was lying comfortably on pillows. Marinette's legs were on either side of him now, making Adrien's body hovering over her with his arms knees stemmed on the lounge chair and his body close to her. He broke the kiss and he placed soft kisses near her mouth, down to her neck. He heard her whimper softly in pleasure. The sounds she made encourage him to continue. His desire spread through every cell of his body as he slowly started to leave small marks. 

"Ow!" She yelled out. "Don't bite down too hard, Chaton." She chided him gently. 

"Ah, I am sorry, my princess." He apologized. It was his first time doing this so he didn't know how much pressure to put into this. But he would slowly get the hang of it. He kissed her on the spot he bit down too hard on and stroked her hip with his thumb at the same time. 

Adrien kissed her one last time on her mouth in a chaste kiss, moved on to give her small kisses along the jawline and then to her earlobe. He softly nibbled on it and whispered in a hoarse voice, "I love you, Mari." 

She made a soft noise as her hand left his hair and traveled down to his back. Adrien kissed her on the neck again before reaching her collarbone. She almost lost it when she felt his tongue dart out and touched her skin, experimentally sucking on her skin. Marinette tried to hold onto his jacket, but the action made her feel so weak, so her fingernails scratched him very lightly. 

Pleasure shot through her body as she silently moaned his name. Adrien's body suddenly felt very hot at the sound of his name leaving her lips. And he was responsible for this sinful sound. The thought made him feel even more aroused. He loved the reactions she gave him, they made him feel more confident in his actions. 

As he left his marks on her body, he slid one hand down her side and slid it under her shirt, feeling her bare skin. The sensation was so sinful it almost hurt. His mind went blank as she squirmed under his touch. Marinette was panting silently. Her back arched at the touch and the sensation he provided. She never felt anything like that. Everything was so new and yet she felt so secure being in Adrien's arms. 

Said boy took a hold of her hips on both sides and pulled her against him. Adrien moaned softly before capturing her lips again, pressing their hips together. Marinette could feel him through the thin material of her shorts. Her hand explored his chest. Being Chat Noir sure did gave him some abs. She put her hand on his neck and kissed him deeper. His face was cradled in her hands. She was feeling a bit daring herself and sensually bit down on his lip. Adrien was a bit surprised, but he opened his mouth and let his tongue swipe against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She complied and their tongues awkwardly explored each others mouths, it was a messy kiss. They pulled away to catch their breaths, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Marinette's eyes were half closed and filled with desire, her face flushed from the kiss. She could faintly taste the croissant Adrien had earlier on her tongue. 

Adrien was now painfully aware of the state he was being in. His jeans felt suddenly very tight and constricted him. It was probably time to stop now. At this moment he didn't know if he could control himself any longer and do things neither of them were ready to do. 

He stroked her head with one hand and looked at her lovingly. She returned his expression. Her eyes full of love. 

"Wanna lie and bed and cuddle for a bit before I have to go?" He suggested. 

"Yes." She breathed out and put her arms around his neck and held onto him as he carried her bridal style to her bed. Which was a bit difficult at first and they fell almost down the stairs, but it was so worth it as they were lying in her bed cuddling. He was holding into her tight. Their bodies flushed against each other. Marinette began stroking him behind his ears absentmindedly. She was quite shocked when he began to purr. Like, an actual purr. She had tried to resist to laugh, but failed. It was just too damn cute. 

"You can actually purr?" She laughed. "Like an actual cat?" 

Adrien felt quite embarrassed, "Well, yeah, I mean I _am_ Chat Noir so..." 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it is so adorable." She reassured him and yawned. 

He sighed. "I am glad..." He said and snuggled closer to her, stroking her back with his one hand. 

After a short while they fell asleep lying like that. Adrien ended up staying the night until dawn broke. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my tumblr: xmoonchildren.tumblr.com  
> and on my LB blog: xxmarinette.tumblr.com  
>  This probably won't be the only fanfic I'll be writing of these two dorks
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
